


I Can Hear the Bells

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huffing, Castiel crossed his arms, his lower lip jutting out in the smallest of pouts. “Dean, this isn’t funny, we’re running out of time. Now can you please just help me pick the flowers for this table arrangement?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear the Bells

“I think we should just elope. Skip all the expensive stuff and just go. Who really needs a wedding anyway?”

“Dean!” 

The look on Castiel’s face was near murderous, but Dean didn’t even bother to hide his grin. There wasn’t a chance in hell that they weren’t going to have a wedding. It would be small with just their closest friends and family, but Cas always lit up when they started discussing the details, and Dean knew how badly he wanted a real wedding. Though he himself certainly didn’t care about any of the particulars, he did enjoy seeing that look on Castiel’s face anytime they started talking about it.

“I’m just sayin’, it’d be a lot easier, and we’d save some cash,” Dean continued to tease.

Huffing, Castiel crossed his arms, his lower lip jutting out in the smallest of pouts. “Dean, this isn’t funny, we’re running out of time. Now can you _please just help me pick the flowers for this table arrangement_?”

“It’s a little funny,” Dean pointed out, a smile still playing on his lips.

“Okay, it’s a _little_ funny,” Castiel conceded, his words echoing Dean’s as his attention drifted back toward the computer screen. “Okay, those ones, or these?” he asked, turning his computer around for his fiance to look at.

Dean’s eyes didn’t leave his phone as he grinned at a text Sam had just sent him, and he typed out a reply. “The first one,” he said decisively, despite never having looked up at the choices.

“Dean, you're not even looking!” Castiel complained. “I’m between two colors.”

Sighing, Dean looked up at the computer screen, mumbling, “Anything you pick is gonna be great.” He glanced at the flowers, nose scrunching up as he shook his head at the choice on the right. “Never mind. Jesus Cas, I’m not wearin’ a pink flower. I know it’s a gay wedding, but come _on_. Go with the red.”

Castiel blinked, staring at the computer screen long and hard for a moment. “Okay, fine. No pink flowers.” Sparing Dean a sidelong glance, he chuckled softly. “You realize that I have an entire list of things for you to help with this weekend, right?”

“Is cake tasting on that list? I’m definitely there for cake tasting,” Dean asked with a grin, throwing an arm across Castiel’s shoulders. “That’s my specialty. Not flowers.”

“You’re an idiot,” Castiel replied fondly before pulling his fiance into a chaste kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too Cas,” Dean replied, pressing one more kiss to his lips before pulling away. “But seriously, when’s that cake tasting?”

Castiel burst into laughter, pushing him away before going back to his computer screen and starting to type again, onto the next task.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel 365 Day Challenge: Day 2/365
> 
> Much shorter today than yesterday, but I still wrote something! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
